


Bulletproof

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess thinks she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

Sam digs the bullet out of Jess's thigh. "You've got to be more careful, sweetheart," he says, babbling by way of distraction. "Next one might hit something important."

It's frightening how close this one came to hitting a major artery.


End file.
